The Mind of Isadora Smackle
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: Isadora Smackle herself narrates the story of her life in this very special first person tale. Learn the story of what it was like for Smackle to grow up with Aspeger's Syndrome, how she viewed the world from a young age, the challenges that came from puberty, and most importantly - the story of her romance with Farkle Minkus: spanning from childhood to their wedding night.
1. My Name is Isadora Smackle

My name is Isadora Smackle. This is my story. I don't have much memory of when I was young. But I guess the first notable thing I have to admit is I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome at age 5. Talking to people and communicating with them has just always been more difficult for me than it is for most other individuals. I mean I eventually developed a "formula" for speech that helped me better communicate with others. But it's still confusing. Like, why do so many people say: _How are you doing?_ , but then walk away right after they do it? That makes no sense. I'm told by my mom that communicating with people is important. And yet during a great deal of my early life, whenever I went out to social functions, most people would just be starring at their cell phones most of the time. Why do people go out and about in public just to stare at their screens like they're still home? Why do so many parents left their children watch movies rated PG and PG13 without them? Doesn't PG mean parental guidance? Yet I never see parents giving any guidance to their children before, during, or after the movie. The parents just seem to be glued to their cell phones before and after the movie. Why is that?

As you can tell, the world is confusing at times. Sometimes I don't know if I see things the rest of the world doesn't, or if the rest of the world sees things I don't. Maybe it's some strange mix in between. I can see why there are many people in the world that make bad and inappropriate choices. They aren't taught any better. But why do so many people that are seemingly well educated still commit crimes and deceive the masses? Is there something wrong with their brains like there is with mine? The famous people I see on the news that do bad things were never diagnosed with a mental disability. Does that mean that they had one without anyone knowing? Or is doing bad things intentionally just what some _normal_ people do?

I know I come across as a little _bad_ to some people though. People have said that I can come across as a bit rude, unsympathetic, lacking empathy, and a big know it all at academic competition events. I don't try to be. I'm just playing to my strengths when I'm at academic events. I'm using my strengths to the best of my ability. But maybe I do act a little prideful at times. Because the rest of my young life has involved my very spirit being figuratively stepped on.

From a young age, I was taken advantage of whenever I did _team_ activities. Typically it was in science class. I would jump in to do as much of the work as I could. My team mates would then have reasons why they had fallen behind on their part, and I would eagerly pick up the slack. Because I wanted the project done. This went on for years until teachers and my therapist finally realized that I was being taken advantage of by my classmates. My single-minded focus on the work had blinded me from being able to see that my classmates were using me to get away with not working. There would even be other times when students would try to frame me of cheating on a test, stealing things from the teachers, or doing other unethical things because my single-minded brain that was focused on educating myself and working hard, caused me to miss a few things going on around me. So yeah. Despite being someone who easily gets A pluses on all of her work in school, life is challenging for me. I went through the first eight years of my life in proper schooling without any real friends. Then everything changed when I met... Farkle Minkus.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	2. When I Met Farkle Minkus

I first met Farkle Minkus at a series of academic decathlon events between my school and his. Immediately I felt drawn to him. He seemed like a counterpart to me. Very academically gifted, and yet not completely socially developed either. His own classmates seemed to have difficulty with understanding him, and often he did things no one could understand. For a brief time, I had a fantasy that he was an alternate version of myself from a parallel universe. But that fantasy was soon replaced with another one. One night while dreaming, I seemed to recall when I used to be bathed with my cousins at a very young age when we visited my grandparents. Then I began to change that memory to a fantasy where I replaced my young self with my current self, and replaced all my cousins with just Farkle. I began to fantasize about him and me bathing together. His hands running through my hair, touching my shoulders, and then holding me close. I awoke from the dream scared to find my underwear damp. It was my first wet dream.

I had enough information now to realize I was romantically attracted to Farkle. But I was unsure of how persue him from this point. I had always felt that I was visually unpleasing to boys since none had ever romantically persued me. And even worse, I gathered enough information to realize Farkle was attracted to two girls at his school: Riley Matthews and Maya Hart; two incredibly attractive young females; much more attractive than myself. So I approached the two with advice on how to be more attractive to Farkle. I was willing to do whatever it took at this point to get Farkle Minkus to be mine. The two changed my physical attire to appear more attractive. Although upon meeting with Farkle for the first time with my new look and attire, I protected my ego by pretending my new look was a ploy to distract him before our upcoming school debate. I even feigned interest in his more muscular friend Lucas as a means to disguise my true feelings towards Farkle.

After that, I continued to win more debates against Farkle and the peers from his school. And yet my feelings for Farkle didn't change. I wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world. I would stand in the shower every morning, touching my developing chest and womanhood with the fantasy it was Farkle touching my private regions instead. It was a set of feelings I couldn't explain. Mathematics has formulas, science has laws, history is unchanged, vocabulary is concrete. But love... there is no way for me to properly control or understand it. It changes the very core of my being in a way nothing else ever could. Love is a concept that has emotional control of me which can have massive affect on my ability to stay productive. I enjoy the feeling of love when it leaves me in a proverbial _high_. But when it gets me feeling worried or nervous, I wish my very emotions ceased to exist. However my outlook was dramatically altered the year... that everything changed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/suggestions on where you think this story should go next._


	3. The Pool Incident

I continued to communicate with Farkle and his friends often. Then one day he told me that he was being tested for Asperger's Syndrome, which he might very well have it himself. I was releaved at first. Finally, the love of my life was like me. But then Farkle learned he didn't have Asperger's Syndrome. However this resulted in me reaching a point where I had to admit to him I had it. But regardless of my disability that made me inferior, Farkle showed he still liked me. Even better than that, he loved me. He was the first boy I let hug me. It made me uncomfortable on one hand, but at the same time: I couldn't let him stop doing it. Without any formal words, that hug was when we began our relationship of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

That summer (the season between the end of middle school and the beginning of high school) I finally introduced Farkle to my parents. I was concerned any awkwardness that came from the situation would result in Farkle loving me less, but that did not seem to be the case. My parents instantly took a liking to Farkle and even invited him to go to the pool with us the following week. This made me nervous. You see going to a new location with Farkle wasn't what bothered me. Rather it was the lack of clothing I would be required to wear at the pool that bothered me.

You see females at public pools are usually expected to wear a minimal amount of clothing, especially by their boyfriends. Meaning Farkle would be expecting me to wear a bikini. I immediately became concerned because I always felt like my body wasn't as attractive looking as the average teenage females Farkle usually associated with. I began to fear that one look at my scantily clad body would cause Farkle to lose interest in me. I became worried that this pool trip would put an end to me and Farkle's relationship.

On the day me and Farkle got to the pool, I chose to wore a long white shirt and blue jeans. Farkle who was only wearing swim shorts asked me, "Hey Smackle. Why haven't you changed yet?" I then said, "Oh. You want me to get changed my love?" Farkle smiled and said, "Yeah. So we can get in the water together." I sighed and went over to a unisex changing room. I entered the room and closed it. I took off my clothes and underwear and then I stared at myself in the mirror.

As I examined how my naked body looked in the mirror, I tried to imagine what Farkle would think of my body. My breasts weren't very pronounced and my hips didn't stick out that much. There was nothing about my body that I believed Farkle wound find arousing to fuel his sex fantasies that I'm sure like most young males he had. I was certain this was the day Farkle would break up with me. Why did my life have to be so cursed? I had an inferior mind and an inferior body. Out of anger, I kicked the wall with my foot. But it hurt a lot. I immediately screamed out in pain. But my scream led to the bathroom door opening. Suddenly Farkle began to stick his head in as he said, "Smackle. You okay? Are you..." And then Farkle stopped talking. His eyes were instantly starring at my bare naked body. I screamed in fear as Farkle said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Farkle instantly closed the door.

Minutes later I left the bathroom with my clothes on again. I went over to Farkle and sat next to him on a pool bench. I knew I had to confront him about what happened. I thought he was going to tell me how ugly I looked. But instead Farkle said, "I'm so sorry I just walked in on you Smackle. I should've knocked first. But you screamed and I was worried you were hurt and..." I cut Farkle off and said, "You're sorry? But I'm the one that forgot to lock the door. I can't believe I forgot to do such a simple stupid thing. And because of my stupidity, you had to see my ugly naked body." Farkle then took my hand and said, "Smackle. You're not stupid. And by the way... your body is not ugly. In fact... it's more beautiful than I could've imagined" Suddenly my face lit up. Farkle thought I was beautiful. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I wrapped my arms around Farkle and kissed him. And he kissed me back. And suddenly... for the first time in my life... I knew what true happiness felt like.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**


	4. The Workplace Incident

During the summer, me and Farkle got out first part time summer jobs. We both were working retail at a clothing store. Farkle worked the stock room and moved lots of items around, while I got to work as a cashier. It was a decent job at first. I put on my application that I had Asperger's Syndrome, but people seemed to act like it was no big deal. But then something seemed off. Many co-workers seemed to talk in a more cutesy way to me at times, like the way a pet owner talks to their dog. And then one day, I overheard a co-worker of mine say to another: "Isn't it nice that the girl with a disability is given something to do. And she can actually work the cash register. Isn't that amazing?" Comments like that happened often. It was odd. My co-workers were seemingly nice to me, but they were nice to me the way a parent is nice to an infant. Just smiling at me, but having no expectations of intelligent things to come from me.

So one evening, I was having dinner alone with Farkle. During the dinner I asked him, "Farkle, do you love me because you have sympathy for me?" A confused Farkle said, "What?" I then replied by saying, "I have Asperger's Syndrome. Friendships and relationships are difficult for me. Is part of the reason why we are a couple because you have sympathy for me due to my disability? Did you date me to make me feel better, out of fear that I may have been unable to find a proper mate on my own?" Farkle sighed and then said, "Smackle. I love you because you're intelligent, sweet, and you make my heart beet like no one else can. I'm not your boyfriend because you need charity. I'm your boyfriend because I want you in my life more than anyone else I know. You may need a little help in life Smackle, but you have a lot to give the world as well. You just have to make people realize that."

Farkle's words meant a lot to me. So the next day at work, when many of the employees were meeting in a break room to discuss the day, I decided to take action. When several of my co-workers saw me come in, they began to say good morning the way one says good morning to infant. But then I stood up and said to everyone, "Please do not talk to me like an infant. Yes, I have Asperger's Syndrome. Yes, some social situations are difficult for me. My disability does prevent me from ever being successful in some job environments such as politics or law practice. But I have above average skills in mathematics, science, language, and logical thinking. I appreciate that you all are trying to be kind to me. But do not show kindness to me the way you show kindness to a small child or a pet. I am a teenage girl with strengths and weaknesses, just like anyone. Simply treat me like a human being first and foremost... please." And suddenly in response to that, Farkle began to clap. And eventually so did everyone. From that day forward, I was treated more respectfully at work. No longer did people talk to me like a child or a pet. No one gave me low expectations for my skills or intelligence again. Well, people did help advise me on how to join some social gatherings after work a few times. But hey. Everyone needs just a little bit of friendly help every now and then.

THE END (FOR NOW)


	5. The Mentioning Sex Incident

So one day, me and Farkle were at my house working on a science project together. We had just completed a very important step in our process together, and celebrated by kissing. However, somehow this kiss wound up being longer than our average kisses. So in an attempt to make this special moment more special, after we broke our kiss: I said, "So Farkle, we've been together for quite a while now. And we don't seem to have any plans of breaking up." Farkle smiled and said, "Of course not Smackle. I don't see any other genuis in the world that I'd rather share my time with than you." I then took a deep breath as I did one of the most bold things in my life. I then said, "So since we're close... maybe we should show our love to each other in the most... physical and passionate way possible... in bed." Farkle suddenly looked caught off guard. He then suddenly took a step away from me and said, "I'm... I'm sorry Smackle but... I just remembered a thing I have to do at home and... I'll see you at school on Monday." Farkle then quickly got his belongings together and left.

And I was left feeling so stupid. I was SO SO SO SO STUPID! I immediately began to take a shower, so I could try to wash away the shame off of me. UGG! I WAS SO STUPID! I simply thought since Farkle liked me and thought I was beautiful (he had already seen me naked once remember), he'd be... ready for sex. As I rubbed my body with soap I tried to figure out why I was so stupid. Did I ask him because I was seeking merely sexual arousal? Well I was a teenager still with raging hormones. But no. I'd never sacrifice Farkle's comfort for my own. I guess I just thought since me and Farkle were consistently growing in our relationship, he was ready to move onto... well, what boys and girls do when they really, really, really, really love each other. And I thought the two of us really, really, really, really loved each other. Only now I may have just screwed everything up. I may have just sent the one special male in my life out of it. And I knew I'd never find someone else like Farkle ever again.

I saw Farkle at school on Monday morning but we barely spoke. But that afternoon, he came to my house and said, "Can we talk?" We both sat in my living room on the couch together. With a worried face I said, "Do you hate me?" A surprised Farkle said, "What? No. Why would I hate you?" As I looked down I said, "Because I initiated with you the idea of us making love together. I could tell after I asked you weren't ready, and suspected my asking made you never want to speak to me again." Farkle then looked right into my eyes and said, "Well the truth is I'm not ready for sex. But I left because I thought if I said _no_ out loud, you'd never want to speak to _me_ again." With a confused face I asked, "Why would I do that?" Farkle made a little smile now as he said, "Because I thought one little disagreement would ruin our relationship. Of course now I see that was ridiculous." I then put a hand on Farkle's as i said, "Farkle, I'm sorry I said what I did but... you're the only boy I've ever loved. And I know you're the only boy I will ever love. I believe in my heart of hearts that we are going to be together forever." Farkle then held both of my hands with his as he said, "Smackle. I don't want anyone else in the world besides you. Even if I live to be a thousand, I know I'll find no one else like you. And trust me when I say... I want to have sex with you one day. I just... want to be completely sure I'm ready for it when I do." I smiled as I said, "That's okay with me my love. I'll wait an entire lifetime if it pleases you... but we can still kiss for now, right?" Farkle smiled as he used his hands to bring my body towards his as he said, "Oh yeah. Kissing... that's completely mandatory."

THE END (FOR NOW)


	6. The First Day of the Rest of My Life

High school life between Farkle and myself continued without major incident. We passed all our classes, remained close as a couple, and continued our work together on scientific breakthroughs that we hoped would change the world for the better. Then when we turned eighteen, we wound up both getting accepted to the same university. However despite being able to afford tuition, finding a place to live became challenging for both of us. As we both looked at apartments online together at Farkle's house one day, an annoyed Farkle said, "This is annoying. The dorms are too expensive, and all off campus housing is even more ridiculously expensive." I sighed as I said, "It's a shame. We each have just enough steady income to pay for half an apartment, but not enough to find two single ones." The two of us sat silent for a moment. But then an idea came to me. I then said, "But we could always... pay for one apartment and live together."

Farkle looked at me slightly taken aback. Farkle then said, "Smackle... do you really think we should do that? I mean we're not married and just barely eighteen." I then said, "Farkle, it's 2020. Lots of men and woman live together that aren't married." Farkle looked down as he said, "But I don't want to live with a woman I'm not married to." I began to feel so stupid again. This was just like when I asked Farkle to have sex with me during freshmen year of high school. I pushed for something he wasn't ready for too soon. I was so stupid. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Farkle who said, "But I'll live with you if you wanna get married to me." I looked at Farkle with slight confusion as I asked, "Farkle. What are you saying?" Farkle got down on one knee as I began to gasp. I knew of tradition. I knew what was about to happen. But could it really be happening to me? Farkle then got out a diamond ring as he said, "I've had this ready since sophmore year of high school, and have always carried it in my pocket. I knew I was going to ask you one day. I just didn't know when. But now... I'm ready to ask... Smackle... will you marry me?" There was no higher level processing I needed to sort through. No list of pros and cons I had to measure. No confusing thoughts or emotions I had to sort through. Because as soon as Farkle asked me the question, I knew me answer. I said, "Yes." Farkle got up and smiled. We both immediately kissed the other. After a half minute of making out, he then put the diamond ring on my finger. I laughed and then said, "Oh my gosh. Is this really happening?" Farkle smiled as he said, "It is Smackle. It really is." And that was how the first day of the rest of my life began.

THE END (FOR NOW)

*Author's Note - Yes, this story is moving forward in time and exploring Farkle and Smackle as adults now. What do you all think. Want more? Leave comments and messages with your thoughts, and maybe we will see what happens next to this fantastic couple.


	7. Wedding Night

The wedding day of Farkle and myself came. It was a summer wedding with a great outdoor view and amazing friends and family surrounding us. The wedding and reception itself occured without issue. I enjoyed myself greatly that day. It was the upcoming evening I was worried about. You see, that night: Farkle and I were planning to make love for the first time. We would be lawfully wedded husband and wife at that point. And even though I knew I couldn't do anything to make Farkle want to break up with me, I was nervous about doing everything right. I certaintly didn't want to dissapoint my lover in bed.

So the night came. Farkle carried me bridal style into our hotel room. After we got our belongings in the room, I then told Farkle that I needed to freshen up in the bathroom. From there I stripped off my wedding dress and underwear, and proceeded to put on some Femme Brand lingere. I looked at myself in the mirror and then got ready for action. This was the night I was to lose my virginity, and it had to be done just right.

I then stepped out of the bedroom to see Farkle sitting in bed with his shirt off and a blanket covering his lower half. Farkle's eyes widened as he smiled and said, "Wow Smackle. Looking great." I then proceeded to sit on the bed on my knees and said, "Pull my underwear off with your teeth lover boy." A confused Farkle said, "With my teeth? Wouldn't that hurt them?" I then felt stupid for suggesting that. So in an attempt to make things hot again, I said: "Well how about you play a bit with my butt." Farkle smirked as I sat on top of his legs. Farkle reached for my buttocks but couldn't reach them from where I was sitting. So he said, "Could you scoot closer so I can touch them." I said, "Oh. Sorry." I then scooted forward but suddenly rammed into Farkle's manhood which was under the blanket still. Farkle immediately said, "Ow. You're sitting on my..." I immediately jumped off the bed as I said, "I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to hurt you." Farkle put a hand up and said, "It's okay. You didn't really hurt it much. Trust me. I've felt a lot more pain when I played basketball once."

So in an attempt to try to make the mood more fun again, I said, "Well. I've been a bad girl. Maybe I should be punished master." Farkle smiled and said, "You are sentenced to one night without underwear." I smiled as I took off my bra and threw it in Farkle's face. Farkle smiled as he gazed at my breasts. Then I took off my panties and threw them at Farkle's face as well. Suddenly Farkle made an unpleasant facial expression as he moved my panties off his face and said, "Oh man. They're wet." I then felt my womanhood and realized that the exictement of the situation had already caused me to get wet, which had caused my panties to get wet as well. I then sat on the bed and said, "I'm ruining our first night as a married couple together."

Farkle then took proceeded to hold me in his arms as he said, "No Smackle, you haven't. You're trying and that's what matters. People think when you get married, you have everything figured out. But we're really just getting started. We're gonna mess up as we try new things together for the first time. Wether it's doing our taxes together, re-arranging furniture together, or even making love together. But messing up early on is not gonna make me love you less. We'll just keep getting better with time." I smiled as I said, "Thank you my love."

The two of us proceeded to kiss. I got under the blanket with Farkle. My nude body laid on the bed as Farkle's naked body hovered over me. We looked at each other and realized this was it. The two of us were to finally make love and lose our virginity. Farkle then began to push his manhood into my womanhood. I felt his hard member push into my body as we both began to moan. Then suddenly I heard Farkle say, "Ohhh! Oh man. Here it comes. I'm..." I then felt it in my body. Farkle ejaculated. Our intercourse was already over. Farkle then laid next to me looking humiliated as he said, "I'm sorry I was too fast. It just... happened. I'm sorry for ruining our first time together." I then looked right at Farkle as I said, "It's okay. We'll just keep getting better with time." The two of us looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then we both wound up just bursting into comedic laughter. It was a moment so flawed, and yet so perfect all at the same time.

THE END (FOR NOW)


End file.
